


Cell Block Tango

by Ritsu_chi



Category: Chicago (2002), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_chi/pseuds/Ritsu_chi
Summary: The short story of six persons ending up in jail and telling their stories.A human AU were wolves become sheeps and sheeps become wolves setting itself in America of the late twenties.Aka Kira stands in the ashes.
Kudos: 4





	1. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first tango is always the hardest

Her existence sucks, that's what Myosotis often told herself. The girl was in jail since a few months now and there was no signs of coming out soon. She had yet to be judged. Judged for the murder of her very sweet wife, Ceroe. How did it even come to that ? She didn't really know anymore. Once again a cop tried to interrogate her. But she didn't talk simply because she didn't want to remember why she was here. 

If she tried to remember, she would recall a time where she lived in a shitty district in a shitty flat within a shitty building. She worked her ass off as a prostitute to manage to pay the bills ever since she was fifteen. But everything wasn't so bad at first. After all, one day she met Ceroe, the love of her life. They fell in love pretty quickly, got engaged in a snap and moved in together just as fast.

At first everything was fine between them. They would work hard, and live the best they could. But one day Ceroe lost her job and never got one back. She would lay around, doing nothing all the time while chewing gum. It was a nasty habit of her's. And as much as Myosotis could handle the laying around and the chewing, there was just that one little thing that got on her nerves. Pop. Yeah. Maybe silly but the sound of the chewing gum popping just made her skin crawl and put her in a trance.

Maybe Myosotis was just a little too sensitive for that. After all she was highly unstable and sometimes her anger issues transformed into violent behaviour. But it was only a detail wasn't it ? She had never hit Ceroe in the past. Did she ? Oh whatever it's only a detail anyway.

One day, the red head came back home from work, it was late at night and her last client really made her annoyed and irritated. Clearly not a day where it was a good idea to mess with her. When she entered the room, she saw Ceroe, laying on the couch, remote in hand, watching the TV way too loudly to be enjoyable. Myosotis came a little closer to get some attention and maybe if she was lucky some affection. But Ceroe was too busy chewing her gum to notice that. And not only chewing. Popping. Myosotis could feel her patience running thin. But she stayed calm. For now.

She gave Ceroe a tensed smile through clenched teeth.

-Could ya NO' do that ?

-What do you mean ?

Knowing pretty well what Myosotis meant but not wanting to give in, Ceroe seemed to ignore her at first. Myosotis wouldn't lay a finger on her she just knew it. No matter what Ceroe put her through, she was too dependent to actually do her any harm. So she smiled and popped the gum once more

-THAT. Stop it.

It wasn't their first argument about that and it was sure to be heated if any of their last interactions meant something. They could not stop to yell at each other recently. Well it wasn't really recent but it was more.. aggressive nowadays. Ceroe seemed to become more and more provocative as Myosotis seemed to become less and less patient. That would not end well

-If ya pop that gum one more time-

And she did. Myosotis stopped talking and only seemed to stare at Ceroe who stared back with a dark glare. That was more than the red head could handle. Violent by nature, it only took Myosotis that little argument to pick up the shotgun from her own bag.

-Wh- what are you doing- ..sugarcube..?

Ceroe suddenly felt her stomach drop to her feet as she moved away from Myosotis, still on the couch. She tried to give her a smile.

-Myosotis, stop it. You're scaring me-

She wasn't stopping. Not this time.

-MYO-

Myosotis fired two warning shots

Into Ceroe's head.

-heh. Pop.

Ceroe's limp body fell onto the couch with a heavy plop. Myosotis grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto the floor before sitting on the couch. She lit herself a cigarette and started smoking as if nothing happened. 

The neighbours called the cops on her obviously. Even in a district like her's, two shots at 2 am were hard not to notice. The police arrived ten minutes later, to find Myosotis sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette with bloody hands and the corpse of her wife laying at her feet. She didn't put up a resistance when they tried to intercept her. 

Now that she was in prison, she completely stopped talking. She didn't say a word to anyone. Though her strange behaviour and the gun in her hands when the police arrived were more than enough to incriminate her. And since she wouldn,'t say a word. Neither cooperating or defending herself. The case was quickly settled. Myosotis Lefèvre was judged guilty and sentenced to the death penalty.

If someone asked her now what she thought of her crime, looking back on it right before being executed, Myosotis would probably look sternly at the person in front of her before scoffing with a smirk. She'd take the cigarette out of her lips before crushing it against the table and speak with a low voice and an heavy accent. 

-She had it comin',  
She only had herself to blame.  
If ya'd have been there,  
If ya'd have heard it,  
I betcha ya would have done the same.

Even when walking through the last corridor, she didn't have any regrets. Ceroe deserved her fate and so did Myosotis. When she got strapped to the electric chair, she still didn't have any regrets. Nor did she when they put the the tissue on her head. She wasn't scared. Maybe a bit reticent about the oncoming pain but that was all. She was ready. When the current went through her body, all of her muscles tensed without her will. She was left with no voice through this excruciating pain. 

Soon enough, she was dead. Keeping with her the true reason why she killed her wife. Some would speculate that it was a passion crime. Others would say that such an homosexual could only turn to the worst of sins. Most supposed that it was a crime made out of pure hatred. Maybe it was a mix of all of the above. Myosotis will never say.


	2. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the second tango.

-I was a simple man. Born into an ordinary family in New York, I was doing an average job since I moved to Chicago, just living a calm and restful life, at least that's what I pretended to be. But there was only one problem. I wanted to experience.. love through a different angle. and at this point in time it was really dangerous to be open about it. But I couldn't help but feel like I would be really happy if I experienced what living with and loving a man was like. So I often went in secret to gay bars or gay meet ups where I would try to find the the perfect man. One who would not try to dig too much into my interests. 

Shika calmly explained to the officer in front of him. It seemed almost natural for him to explain all of this with a straight face. He wouldn't say that he was gay and was looking for the love of his life though. That would highly compromise his plans.

-Two years ago, in a pub, I found a little guy with pink hair and a cute face. He seemed weird, really weird but we somehow matched perfectly. His name was Gany, about my age, single and ready to meet the man of his life. That's what he said. And apparently that men was me. Not that I would mind. At least at that time.

He rolled his eyes, displaying clear distaste about the whole situation. Apparently, it seemed to please the officer in front of him. Not very gay friendly apparently. But that wasn't surprising in the slightest.

-We soon moved in together and life seemed to be exactly as I imagined it to be. We would wake up together, go to work, I'd come home before him and do some chores. When he'd come back, I would prepare him a little drink. Often whiskey. And then we would eat dinner.

It was a fancy way to say that they had torrid sex but Shika not knowing the man before him, except his distaste for gays, he preferred to play it smart and keep it secret.

-but one day. I found out his little dirty secrets. I was in a cafe when I overheard two boys talking. Gany and one other man.

Shika could feel himself boiling just by thinking about those painful memories. His hands kept switching between a tense position and a relaxed one. Though his face stayed painfully blank.

-"Single" he said. Single, my ass.

Shika spat out with now visible anger.

-That little creep wasn't married but, oh no, no, he had more than an affair, he had six in fact and he was a prostitute to top all of that off. A real whore. 

Shika took a deep breath before going on.

-Suddenly, I understood the errors of my ways and became a devoted christian. Seems pretty radical right ? But faith gave me the courage and the determination to go through with what I did. I realised my sin and tried to repent myself by erasing a bigger sinner than myself. Isn't it logic ?

He gave the officer a small smile. Of course all of that was a huge lie but by being honest and "devoted to god", he could avoid the death penalty.

-So the next night, when he came back home from what he called work, I made him his drink like every single day. A few moments later, he fell down.

Shika shook his head, seemingly saddened by what he was saying when inside he really couldn't care less. But pretending was his only and most powerful weapon here. Just like it will be in court.

-You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.

Shika crossed his arms sighing with defeat. He needed to seem as sorry as he could possibly be. So he took a pleading tone and started to ramble about what he thought might help him in that situation.

-He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In it's prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime.

He smiled once more as he softly put his arms onto the table.

-right after that sad event, I called the police on myself because killing even a sinner is a huge deal. So of course I would try to repent myself by coming here. That's why I didn't put up any resistance. I knew you would do the right thing.

Well not exactly, Shika knew there was too much evidences on him when he killed Gany, and he clearly didn't want to spend his life on the run. It was a risky bet but one he was willing to take. The next moments were passed talking about Shika's new found religion and his beliefs about sexuality. Of course, he denied ever getting involved sexually with another man and that just the thought of it repulsed him. The police officer seemed pleased with that answer. 

Shika didn't win at court since he pleaded guilty right away, however since he helped the community to get rid of a sinner he didn't get sentenced to the death penalty but only to prison for the rest of his life. It would turn out that the penalty got reduced to only thirty six years. It seemed that being a man and a "gay who've seen the lights" still had it's perks. And while his time in prison was an absolute hell, he still came out of it alive. He even met that officer once or twice during his captivity. Turns out he was more gay friendly than Shika thought once the sentence given. He spent the rest of his life trying to get back to the boring life he used to have and while it wasn't very effective at first, after six years and a lot of moving around, he finally go to a place where he could be himself. Sadly he didn't get to enjoy that new found liberty because soon enough, he died in a tragic car accident. Though there's still doubts about the "accidental" part of the accident to this day. 


	3. Squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third tango in a row.

Hellébore was a pretty small yet curvy woman, definitely not the ideal type for the fashion of that time. Yet she still managed to be fashionable and adorable all of the time, mostly thanks to her cute little face and her attractive demeanor. As a house wife it was her duty to stay beautiful at all occasions. She still somehow managed to fit the expectations put on woman thanks to corsets and other lovely torture devices.

As one of the prettiest girl in town she easily found herself a crowd of devoted potential love interested that obeyed to her every single desires. She wanted to mary one of them actually, a very devoted man, romantic, confident, and most importantly rich. Everything she could dream of. Except that one night, the man disappeared without a trace. She never discovered why.

A few weeks later, she met that very sweet yet strange guy that would hang around her house. Naturally, she would try to know him better. His name was Atlas, and he lived in the area. His voice was pretty quiet still it was filled with a burning passion that Hellébore could only dream to comprehend. He was an absolute joy to use since he hardly put any resistances against her desires. A wonderful and obedient little puppet. 

Atlas proposed to her quite a bit quickly to her liking but she wouldn't complain that easily. It was actually really sweet of him to propose so early. And Hellébore could always use some financial help. Don't get her wrong. She kinda liked the guy but she was only tolerating him because of his wallet. 

They lived together for a happy fifteen years of marriage before Hellébore grew tired and bored of this love story. Atlas was so fanatic that he became predictable. And goodness. He was SO possessive that it was irritating. Even to her.

So she started to look around to see if she couldn't find a new guy to play with. Except that Atlas discovered her plans. He didn't see very well the possibility of a divorce so you can only guess what happened next.

Hellébore was in the kitchen, listening and singing along to some jazz music on the radio while preparing the chicken for that night's dinner along with a tomato salad, some olives and some grilled peppers. 

But suddenly Atlas stormed into the room with a blank face. He looked at Hellébore in the kitchen who watched him with just as much confusion as she could possibly have. The young man mumbled something that Hellébore didn't understand.

-louder sweetheart, I can't hear you.

Atlas walked up to her and grabbed her wrists with the energy of despair and it really hurt like hell. 

-You've been screwing the milkman.

He said once in a low tone before repeating himself way louder. Screaming. Hellébore wasn't scared, mostly surprised, she never actually saw him acting like this before, he was never violent at least never on her. He seemed completely insane at that point, and Hellébore wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. He was pretty much unpredictable and judging by the various red stains on his outfit, she might not be safe.

-You've been screwin' the milkman !

...

She smiled as she crossed her arms onto one of the tables of the prison's parlor, the woman sitting right in front of her completely absorbed by her story.

-And then he ran into my knife.

Hellébore giggled softly as she glanced to see if any cops entered the room, but that wasn't the case. Her smile grew even wider.

-He ran into my knife ten times.

Her smile turned into a soft pout as she shook her head. Thinking back to Atlas, it was really a shame that she had to get rid of him. She almost missed him a little bit.

-Though I guess it's a shame, he was such a nice toy to play with. But I suppose I've never been good at keeping my toys safe and sound.

One officer walked by so she lowered her voice a little bit. Luckily, he didn't enter the room.

-If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it,  
I bet that you would have done the same.

The woman in front of her chuckled a bit before putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

-my, my, Hellé, you're really the worst.

-oh shush. You're not better than me Aster.

The woman put her hands in front of her with a smile before getting up. 

-fine, fine, don't cut me open, sweetie. Your trial will soon begin so be careful with your words. A car will wait for you outside.

-alright, say hi to your husband for me.

-sure~ bye.

She waved before exiting the room. A cop soon came in to get Hellébore back to her cell. The trial was soon but she wasn't worried in the slightest. After all, she was completely sure of what to say and what to do. Everything was under control and she knew it. 

When the trial came she put on the full show that she crafted. Of course she pleaded innocent of the murder of her husband. Hellébore softly sobbed about how Atlas was violent with her, addict to drugs and alcohol, that he was cheating on her. That one day he murdered a friend of her's (which was the only thing in her plea that was true) and planned to do the same for her. That her stabbing him was merely self defence. She cried about the fact that she was pregnant and that she was terrified not about the death sentence for herself but for her baby. 

It took a little while to get the final sentence. But thanks to her great acting skills she was judged innocent and got out without having to spend another minute in prison. A car was waiting for her outside of the Assize court. How lucky she was to have friends like Aster and her husband. 

Hellébore got away from the city and traveled to another state in the North. As much as she liked toying with Aster and her husband, she knew that they wouldn't tolerate her shit all eternity. She found herself a new wealthy husband and spent the rest of her life completely unpunished. Her story even got on the news and she got praises and sympathy from the public. "The strong woman, the wonderful mother, protecting life from a monster" she couldn't but to giggle each time she read that. What a bunch of miserable puppets.


	4. Uh-uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a heated tango but a tragic ballet.

Tori was a young Russian immigrate. He only came to Chicago to search for his sister and his mother that escaped from Russia when he was born. He didn't speak a word of english and had only just a little bit of money. But he was desperate. He wanted to see them more than anything. Sadly Chicago is a big city and he never truly managed to find them. No. Instead he found a sweet young man. Cassidy. 

Even though they couldn't communicate, the man was an absolute sweetheart to Tori. He bought him food, clothes and even invited him to stay at his house to at least let Tori some time to find a proper job. It was a hard thing to do but eventually Tori found some work at the local post office. It was hard but he needed to at least repay Cassidy for all the things he did for him.

Tori worked now but Cassidy still couldn't bring himself to chase him away. And as much as Tori wanted to repay the man for his kindness, he didn't want to leave either. He grew quite fond of his host actually but he couldn't really admit it. He was afraid that Cassidy would throw him away if he knew Tori was attracted to men. Or worse, he could hate him. The young russian couldn't bare to even keep that thought. 

One day, he decided to give back all the money to Cassidy as well as a letter he wrote in Russian. In that letter, he explained his feelings for Cassidy with subtle poetry as well as why he was leaving him. He had decided that he would leave during the night as to not bother the older man. So he put his plan in action.

Tori gave him the letter and the money during the evening before going to bed but at his biggest surprise. Cassidy opened the letter before him and started to read. In complete shock, Tori stayed frozen in place as the other man tried to make sense of the ink on the paper. After what seemed like an eternity, Cassidy looked back up at Tori and gave him a soft smile before speaking with a thick english accent.

-я тоже тебя люблю.

Tori was left speechless. When did Cassidy learn russian ? Why would he ? What just happened ?? Did he really return his feelings ? He wasn't throwing him out ? He wasn't mad ? He didn't hate him ? Tori felt tears coming to his eyes as he threw himself in Cass' arms and shared with him a long and tight hug before ending it with a soft kiss. 

That night, he didn't flee, instead, he hid in the shelter that was Cassidy's bed and didn't move from there until he felt Cassidy going away for work. That night felt so magical, just to think about it gave him butterflies in his tummy. Oh gosh. He fell so deep. Only thinking about Cassidy's touch made him blush all shades of pink and red. The man made him so happy and he truly hoped that he was giving him as much happiness as he received. 

So he threw himself into work and really tried to be as helpful as he could possibly be. To make him as happy as he possibly could. If it had been legal, Tori would probably have married Cassidy right away. But sadly, it wasn't. They still lived together five happy years. Where they would share hugs in the kitchen, go to a cheap restaurant once in a while, hold hands under the table, sometimes make out in the toilets of a pub and most often conclude the night under the security of their sheets. Together.

That didn't last though. One day, a police officer arrived at Tori's work and took the boy with him back to the police station. People explained things to him but he didn't understand. The only thing he could understand was the name of his lover and the aggressive tone that the officer used on him. It took him a while to get why he was here. But it wasn't any easier. At first he didn't understand why he was trapped here. Now he wish he never knew. Cassidy had been murdered. And they were accusing him of that awful act. They told him that a man with round glasses came to the police station and accused him directly. He said that Tori chopped his lover's head while a neighbour was holding the poor man down.

It wasn't true. Tori didn't see why the man would accuse him of such terrible things. He tried to explain to the officer why it wasn't him, that he wouldn't even think about hurting the one he loved the most. But no one understood. Tori spent his nights crying to the memory of his dead lover and couldn't help but feel like maybe it was indeed his fault for working so much. Maybe if he had been a better lover, none of this would have happened. Maybe it was just the heavens punishing him for loving a man and not a woman. Maybe. He kept praying to god, cross in hand, to have pity for his soul.

His trial started soon enough, but as a gay russian immigrant who couldn't even defend himself, there was just no chances of him winning. His sentence was death. And no matter how much he implored them to examine the case better or how much he pleaded for his life. No one understood. No one tried to understand. No one even tried to hear him out. And Cassidy was gone. Oh how he missed him. How he missed his tender embraces and the touch of his skin. Tori was terrified. Lost. Grieving. He wanted to be anywhere else but his fate was already sealed. 

So one sunny day, they took him out of his cell as he recited quiet prayers for the god above, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still so young. They sit him down on the chair, strapping him tightly, almost too tightly. Tori could barely breath.

-a last word ?

-...may the lord.. have mercy.. on us all...

Tori responded in a broken english. His voice was quiet, shaking. He was so scared of what was coming. The cop narrowed his eyes before leaning towards him.

-Yeah, but did you do it?

-Uh-uh... not.. guilty!

-tss. You won't give up until the end you sick fuck.

He stepped back before giving his coworker the signal to start the execution. 

The very last thing the young man thought about was all the happy memories he and Cassidy shared together. He quietly said a small sorry before the electricity struck and everything faded to black. 

Мы еще встретимся.


End file.
